coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9260 (27th September 2017)
Plot With Faye out the way, Anna demands to know the truth from Gary about his injuries. He confesses that he's a bodyguard with frequent altercations involved but insists that Sarah isn't to know. Mel tells Sarah and Bethany that she wants to break free of Nathan but doesn't know how to. Gail and Audrey are stunned to find the girl in the house. Sarah reluctantly agrees she can stay one night while they convince her to go to the police, despite Audrey's doubts. Sarah tells Gary about Mel and cancels her night out with him. Toyah tries her conflict-management techniques with Sean and Eva. Nicola sees a display of short-temper between Phelan and Gary. Todd guesses that Adam got his cash from the Underworld theft and tells him he's making his desire for revenge against the Connors and his infatuation with Eva too obvious for others to spot. Toyah's techniques don't work so Liz steps in and gives the two a stern talking-to, which results in them making up. Nicola tells Gary he needs to sort himself out but he's not receptive to her advice. The Platts agree to let Mel stay with them. She expresses her gratitude. Phelan visits Andy again who suggests that if he had something on his captive that could stop him going to the police, he could release him without any fears. Leanne is released from hospital with no charges laid by the police for entering Will's flat. She's depressed that her daft actions shows she's a bad mother. Billy and Todd realise Summer has been lying to them about an RE project she supposedly has. They tell the girl that they've arranged a meal with Nicola so she can question her about about the Jewish faith. Phelan laughingly dismisses Andy's plan to substitute him with a real villain who deserves society's punishment. Steve returns home to find that Moira has reorganised his fridge and food. Michelle tells Leanne that Robert has made her business partner at the bistro and wants her to return as manager but she refuses, saying she has plans to stay with Stella for a while. On her own, Mel rings Nathan in his prison cell and tells her that Bethany has fallen for their deception. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Derelict house - Cellar *Prison - Cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany and Sarah attempt to win over Mel; Gary comes under fire on home turf; and Andy concocts a scheme to secure his freedom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,840,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2017 episodes